down_to_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Maryn
Maryn is the head editor of the Alternate Universe Down to Film and, unbeknownst to her, the living incarnation of a powerful force known as The Unbuckler, destined to bring chaos and ruin to the multiverse. Despite the fact that she possesses power capable of destroying all of existence, she is an otherwise unremarkable person, who remains unaware of her abilities for most of the season. Personality Maryn is a well-meaning, if unpredictably destructive, individual. Her attempts to help the crew often end up going awry, with disastrous results. The burden of these constant failures weighs on Maryn, and she hides her guilt behind a wall of cockiness and spunk. Maryn is fairly impulsive, often to the detriment of those around her. She is also immature, helping Josh pull a laxative prank on Wilson and binge-watching the Disney Channel in her free time. Maryn's greatest strength (and occasionally her greatest weakness) is her cocky irreverence. Simply put, she just does not give a shit. She punches Tyler out in the middle of his evil monologue, calls out The Judge for being too big of a wimp to take her on, and at one point tells Real Evan, her literal creator, to "suck her dong." This straight-forward, courageously stupid "fuck you" attitude seems to be the only thing that keeps Maryn going in spite of her constant failures. Although, it can just as easily get her into more trouble. Despite her shortcomings, Maryn genuinely has her crew's best interests in mind and harbors a genuine love for Down to Film. Throughout the season, she goes out of her way to protect the show and its crew from harm. Abilities Although her innate abilities granted to her as The Unbuckler are never concretely defined, the general idea seems to be that she is capable of traveling to other dimensions on a whim, without the need for any kind of device or apparatus. The downside of this ability (other than its initially unpredictable nature) is that tearing open portals to other dimensions causes those dimensions to become "unstable," and occasionally causes them to collapse entirely, imploding into nonexistence. For this reason, The Judge sees Maryn as a threat to the Multiverse as a whole. History Prior to the first manifestation of her powers, Maryn worked as an editor on an alternate-universe version of Down to Film. Due to the show's impending cancellation, Maryn worked overnight to try and put together the best episode edit she possibly could, hoping to change the station manager's mind. However, the desperation of the moment triggered her powers, and she accidentally teleported herself and the rest of her crew to an alternate universe. After arriving in said alternate universe, Maryn plays dumb, pretending to be as confused as the other crew members. After Josh and OT make cuts in order to merge their separate crews, Maryn is kept on as the show's head editor. In S16E02, Maryn tries to get Josh and OT to work together by making up a television award competition, hoping that the two producers would come together in an attempt to win it. Her plan backfires, however, and Josh and OT get into an argument about the best way to win the competition, eventually splitting the crew into two teams in an attempt to prove that their method is the best. As things further devolve into chaos with the crew fighting amongst themselves, Maryn finally admits that the competition was fake and that she had accidentally brought her crew into this alternate universe. Her confession is met with a mixture of shock and betrayal. In the following episode, Maryn helps OT to try and find Josh, who has been kidnapped by an unknown party. However, during their search, she realizes that her computer has been stolen as well. Maryn tells OT that her computer contains the "Taco Video," a recording of a drunken rant made by OT that had gotten their version of DTF canceled in the first place. OT and Maryn eventually track down the kidnapper (Tyler, the show's former head writer), but fail to stop him from broadcasting the Taco Video throughout the entire station. Confronted by a confused crew, Maryn explains that their show had been on the verge of cancellation due to OT's drunken rant and that she had accidentally brought her crew to an alternate universe while trying to save it. Realizing that she had only been trying to save the show, the crew forgives her for their accidental interdimensional displacement. After months of hard work, Maryn finally manages to open another portal in the editing bay. However, she is unsure whether or not it actually leads back to her home universe. Additionally, the portal is unstable, only being able to handle two separate trips before collapsing onto itself (enough for one person to walk through, then walk back). The crew spends most of the day trying to figure out who will go through. However, their plans are complicated when Jedediah appears and rushes through the portal himself, essentially making any further travel a one-way trip. Although Maryn insists that she's fairly certain the portal leads to the right universe, the crew are understandably concerned about sending someone through. Eventually, OT volunteers, and goes through the portal. However, after he walks through and the portal collapses, Maryn realizes that she has sent him to the wrong universe after all, and can't seem to open the portal back up. Panicked, she admits that she doesn't know what she's doing. For the next month, Maryn more or less lives in the editing bay, trying and failing to reopen the portal. Eventually, she is approached by Jenny, who hints that she might suspect Maryn of playing a role in OTs disappearance. Furious and desperate to vent, she goes with Josh to pull a prank on Wilson. While hanging out with Josh, she admits that she blames herself for OTs disappearance, feeling that she had risked his wellbeing on a hunch. Josh and Maryn both return to the station, terminally depressed, and lounge around in the war room. However, after a pep talk from Henry, their spirits are lifted. Maryn decides to stop torturing herself and focus on the show for a while before attempting to open the portal again. Sydney also declares her and Austin the new executive producers of the show. Following Episode 6, Maryn and the rest of the crew are teleported into the Judge's Realm, where The Judge informs Maryn that she is "The Unbuckler," and that she is being put on trial for threatening the stability of the multiverse. The sentence is atomic disassembly: the deconstruction of a person, atom by atom, with pliers. After trying (and failing) to argue her case, Maryn and the rest of the crew convince Jenny to help them. With Jenny's help, Maryn and the crew find a loophole in interdimensional law that states a trial must be thrown out if the charges are not fully explained to the accused. Maryn brings this information before The Judge and declares that since he failed to explain to her what "The Unbuckler" was, the case must be discarded. This fails to work, however, as it's revealed that the nature of "The Unbuckler" is common knowledge across the rest of the multiverse, with Jordan Darkraven referring to it as "elementary school stuff." The Judge then tricks Maryn into demonstrating her powers and sentences her as guilty. Fed up, Maryn goes on a rant, refusing to be punished just for existing, and claims that The Judge is just afraid of her powers. Seeming to have proved her point, Maryn then opens a portal and exits the Judge's Realm with her crew while The Judge and the Jordy simply watch in shock. After arriving back in what they believe to be their studio, the crew congratulates and thank Maryn for getting them out of that situation. Their celebration is short-lived, however, as they realize that they are NOT back in their original universe, but have been banished by The Judge into the Real World. As further punishment The Judge reveals via a video recording that he has canceled Down to Film across all universes, citing the show as the cause of all of Maryn's "incidents." In a desperate bid to save Down to Film, Maryn uses her powers to hold an interdimensional telethon, gathering support from alternate versions of the DTF crew across all conceivable dimensions. Throughout the first part of the Telethon, she is shown to be energetic and peppy, doing her best to generate enthusiasm for the cause. However, things soon begin to fall apart. When she attempts to bring another alternate version of Down to Film into the Real World, she accidentally and unwittingly destroys their entire universe. Confused by what she believes to be a dropped call, Maryn tries to move on. However, later in the telethon, The Judge calls the Real World and explains to Maryn what she's done. According to the Judge, this is why her abilities as The Unbuckler are so dangerous: when abused, interdimensional travel can destabilize or even destroy entire dimensions. The Judge, furious, says that he's going to bring her back to his realm and feed her to "Tachyon Goblins" for committing what he refers to as "infinite genocide." Maryn, still not understanding The Judge's explanation but angry at his threat, states that she's going to open a portal into The Judge's dimension and "see how tough he really is." The Judge tries to stop her, but she opens another portal, collapsing the Judge's dimension and killing him. Jordan announces The Judge's demise to the confused crew, and Maryn is, at first, elated, thinking that this means they've won. However, Jordan explains that The Judge's death represents the collapse of all order in the multiverse, and will result in a domino effect of universes being deleted from existence one by one until there is nothing left. Real Evan explains, cryptically, that the only way the crew can save themselves from being deleted is by successfully entertaining the Telethon's audience. Although thrown off for a moment, Maryn dives back into her peppy facade and moves on to the next segment. The next time we see Maryn, however, it's clear that the gravity of the situation is getting to her. She's shown pacing in the background declaring that she's "fucked up" and that the whole crew is "fucked." Finally, the Unbuckling reaches the Real World and Henry is deleted in the middle of an interview. In turn, Maryn is swarmed by her crew, who are all caught up in a panic. Maryn desperately tries to calm them down, but to no avail. Suddenly, Sydney, Evan, and Wilson (who were all left behind when the crew was first teleported into the Judge's realm) call into the station. Maryn tries to warn them about what's happening, but Wilson is more interested as to whether or not there are dinosaurs in the "Real World." Both Sydney and Evan are deleted, leaving behind a scared Wilson. Maryn, desperate, tells Wilson that she's coming to save him, knowing that she can't. Wilson is erased, and Maryn, defeated, moves on to the next segment. One by one, the rest of the crew begin to disappear. The last to go is Jordan, who, sensing her impending demise, falls into Maryn's arms. In her final moments, she asks Maryn if she can make one last request. Maryn, on the verge of tears, tells her yes. Jordan then asks Maryn to "buy some grown-up clothes," stating that she "looks like she's ten," and then flickers out of existence. Maryn, enraged, goes to Real Evan and demands that he write a happy ending to the episode. When Real Evan says that he can't, Maryn chews him out, calling him a narcissist for "writing himself as God in his own script." She then storms out. In a last-ditch effort to appeal to the audience, Maryn calls up former DTF members and asks them what they love about the show. Good/True Ending In the good ending, this plan works, and all of the characters are revived. Maryn and the Crew return to the "fictional" universe to eat Shawarma, and Maryn finally brings back OT. Bad Ending In the bad ending, her plan fails and everything is erased from existence until all that remains is Maryn, Real Evan, and an infinite black expanse. Real Evan expresses his disappointment with Maryn's inability to save everything. Then, before returning to what he calls the "REAL Real World," Real Evan bestows all of his knowledge upon Maryn to "at least give her something to think about for the first few years in her eternal prison." With Real Evan's knowledge, Maryn is now able to break the fourth wall. She blames the audience for everything that has been done to her and her friends, then ends the episode with a snap. Relationships '''OT: '''Maryn and OT are good friends, with Maryn almost taking on something of an "older sister" role around him. She is very protective of him and is devastated when he's lost after walking through the portal she opened. Facts and Trivia * The rendition of "This Little Light of Mine" that plays over the credits of the Bad Ending is a grim reference to Maryn's character. She told off the Judge for wanting to prosecute her for being "special," and tries to embrace her powers in an attempt to save the show by holding the interdimensional telethon. However, her powers end up destroying all of reality, just as the Judge predicted. This is a conscious music decision that the editor made, despite the fact that this show is fucking dumb and they really coulda put anything. Category:DTF Characters